Minispódniczka
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby pewnego dnia Roy spełnił jedno ze swoich marzeń? Gdyby Riza naprawdę przyszła do pracy w minispódniczce? Royai.


**A/N: **Kolejny Royaicowy oneshocik, napisany specjalnie dla mojej najlepsiejszej przyjaciółki. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Nie, nie jestem właścicielką Fullmetala. Przykro mi.

------------------------------

**Minispódniczka**

Ten dzień był dniem niezwykłym. Nie, nie chodzi o to, że akurat przypadała rocznica śmierci Wasiliewa Łaptnikowa, kuzyna Stalina w drugiej linii. Nie, przykro mi, to nie to. Powód był zupełnie inny.

Tego dnia mianowicie porucznik Riza Hawkeye zjawiła się w biurze w... minispódniczce.

Kiedy weszła, stukając obcasami butów, każdy ruch jej gładkich kolan, doskonale teraz widocznych, śledziło pięć par szeroko otwartych oczu. Cztery pary wychodziły z orbit ze zdziwienia, jakim cudem to się w ogóle mogło stać. No cóż, powiedzmy sobie szczerze: uświadczenie porucznik Hawkeye w mini było zdarzeniem porównywalnym do zobaczenia reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej jako zwycięzców Mundialu. Czyli po prostu – niemożliwe.

A jednak.

Piąta para oczu, najbardziej zainteresowana, nie spuszczała wzroku z długich nóg Rizy. Właściciel owych oczu, prócz niemego, cielęcego zachwytu, poczuł również dumę, gdyż ów cud był po części (DUŻEJ części) jego sprawką.

Riza usiadła przy biurku, odruchowo starając się obciągnąć spódnicę tak, żeby zakrywała jak najwięcej. Ponieważ wszelkie jej próby w tym kierunku spełzły na niczym, westchnęła ze złością i zabrała się za pokaźny stosik papierów na swoim biurku.

Po jakichś pięciu minutach odezwał się Havoc:

- Pani porucznik... Czy można wiedzieć, dlaczego...

- Dlaczego włożyłam dziś mini? – przerwała mu w pół zdania z miną rozwścieczonego smoka. Wszyscy pomyśleli, że zaraz zionie ogniem. – Bo od dziś obowiązują nowe przepisy dotyczące umundurowania, wprowadzone z inicjatywy obecnego tu pułkownika Mustanga.

Roy wpatrzył się w sufit i gwiżdżąc cicho, zakręcił młynka kciukami. Wszyscy faceci posłali mu spojrzenie mówiące: „Taisa, my zawsze z tobą!", natomiast od swojej pani porucznik otrzymał niemy, ale mimo to wiele mówiący komunikat wzrokowy: „I tak niedługo umrzesz." Mógł się nawet założyć, z czyjej ręki przyjdzie mu zginąć.

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, żeby nie powiedzieć:

- Ależ poruczniku, w tym stroju jest pani bardzo do twarzy.

Riza zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a potem bez słowa wstała i skierowała swe złowieszcze kroki w stronę jego biurka. Pułkownik, któremu nie podobało się to już od sekundy, w której pani porucznik się podniosła, był kompletnie przerażony, kiedy jego podwładna stanęła trzy kroki przed nim. Nie wiedząc, co robić, postanowił uciekać. Wstał i już chciał zrobić pierwsze kilka kroków na drodze ku spokojnemu życiu, kiedy wyłożył się jak długi na podłodze. Obok niego podskakiwał radośnie Hayate, o którego właśnie się potknął. Przed sobą Roy zobaczył czarne buty Hawkeye. Podniósł wzrok, z całych sił starając się nie zatrzymywać go na obrąbku spódnicy dłużej, niż to konieczne, i napotkał jej spojrzenie.

Spojrzenie przesiąknięte furią, ośmielam się rzec.

Następne wypadki były nieuniknioną konsekwencją poprzednich. Dość powiedzieć, że Havoc, Breda, Fallman i Fuerry zwiewali w popłochu przed szaleńczą symfonią wystrzałów i iskier. Nie bardzo mieli ochotę dać się zabić w ferworze walki pomiędzy pułkownikiem a jego panią porucznik.

Bitwa się przeciągała. Roy, generalnie prowadzący spokojny tryb życia, nie był przyzwyczajony do takich ćwiczeń. Riza natomiast zdawała się całkowicie tym nie przejmować, i, co gorsza, mieć jeszcze dużo, dużo sił w rezerwie.

Roy postanowił, że trzeba położyć temu kres. Sam nie wiedział, jak zdołał to zrobić, ale w jednej chwili z ledwością uchylił się przed kolejnym posłanym w jego stronę pociskiem, a w następnej Riza stała przed nim z rozłożonymi rękami, uwięzionymi w jego silnych dłoniach.

Jej oczy zwężały się coraz bardziej. Nadchodził jeszcze jeden wybuch.

Roy postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. Zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy i zapytał uwodzicielsko:

- I co teraz?

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast. Kolano Hawkeye w szybkim tempie powędrowało tam, gdzie spotykały się dwie nogi Roya.

Mustang puścił ją i złapał się za uderzone miejsce, wydając zduszony dźwięk. Przed oczami stanęły mu płomyczki, a potem ciężko osunął się na kolana przed Rizą.

Havoc i pozostali, którzy obserwowali tę scenę z bezpiecznej kryjówki za dyskretnie uchylonymi drzwiami, wydali z siebie przyciszone odgłosy szoku. Po raz pierwszy męskość Roya Mustanga została zakwestionowana, i, no cóż, ktoś dopuścił się ataku na tę męskość.

Pułkownik po raz drugi tego dnia podniósł zbolały wzrok do góry.

- Riza...

Pochyliła się i pogładziła jego policzek, ku jego najwyższemu zaskoczeniu.

- Roy...

Popatrzył na nią, nieco przerażony, ale ona tylko powtórzyła:

- Roy...

Odetchnał w duchu z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzała mu zrobić krzywdy. Zamknął z lubością oczy i przytulił twarz do jej ciepłej dłoni.

Jej ręka osunęła się niżej i energicznie potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

- ROY!

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą Rizę, ubraną zupełnie inaczej i stojącą w nieco innej pozycji. Zorientował się, że to był tylko sen, i po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że to raczej szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

Riza popatrzyła na niego z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

- Nie będziesz spał, kiedy jesteśmy na zakupach – oświadczyła mu stanowczo. – Masz, zajmij się czymś.

Spojrzał na przedmiot w jej ręce. Na jego twarzy pojawił się jego tak dobrze znany, firmowy uśmieszek.

- Kiedy będziesz karmić mnie piersią?

- Zapomnij – odparła, brutalnie wpychając mu smoczek od butelki do ust, po czym popchnęła wózek dalej poprzez zatłoczoną ulicę.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Tia, biedna Riza, wiecznie skazana na opiekowanie się Royem... Przynajmniej tak twierdzi moja psiapsióła (w sumie to się z nią zgadzam), no i zasugerowałam się jej opinią. No i wyszło TO. A teraz mi napiszcie, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Review!!!


End file.
